


You Stole My Heart (But I’ll Let You Keep It)

by Night_Hawk94 (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, One Shot, Smut, Surprises, Valentine's Day, this is just a fluffy smutty one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Night_Hawk94
Summary: When it comes to Valentines Day, they have a long standing tradition;Pizza and a movie night.Simple, uncomplicated, intimate and completely “them”.But when Jughead tells Betty that he won’t make it home in time to celebrate the beloved holiday with her this year, she’s more than a little disappointed.Luckily though, love is full of surprises.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge (background), Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 26
Kudos: 166
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	You Stole My Heart (But I’ll Let You Keep It)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is so late, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!!!❤️
> 
> Warning: Smut ahead. 
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes.

For a long time, Betty Cooper had always considered Valentines Day to be a concept she would never fully understand. 

At one point it had been nothing more than just another ordinary day to her. Holding no real significance in her life. 

Sure, there had been a brief period when she had hoped, like so many others, to get a red rose or a heart shaped chocolate from the likes of Archie Andrews or Reggie Mantle. 

But like the famous day itself and all the red themed decorations that came with it, waiting for that to happen had quickly lost it’s novelty and charm. 

That is, until the morning a certain beanie wearing boy had scaled a ladder up to her bedroom window and kissed her for the first time, changing her life and her whole perspective on it too. 

Suddenly an entire day solely dedicated to celebrating the conventions of “love” made a lot of sense to her. Not just because she had someone to share it with now, but because she finally understood what it truly meant to love the entirety of a person and not just the superficial stuff on the surface. 

More importantly though, she now knew what it felt like to have someone truly look at her and understand the sum of who she really was. All of it. Both light and dark. Yet still chose to love her unconditionally. 

The fact that it turned out to be Jughead Jones who saw her that way hadn’t surprised her one bit. 

He had always been attentive. Observant. Empathetic. Same as he was now. Even when they were kids growing up together he seemed to carry more weight on his shoulders than anyone else. 

He was the first to notice if she was ever upset and trying to hide it. The first to sit down and listen if she wanted to talk or needed his help. Forging a kind of bond that no one else, except them, would ever be able to comprehend. 

The fact that he also grew up to be absurdly attractive only made dating him all the more enjoyable. 

No one needed to tell her or even remind her of how incredibly lucky she was to have someone like him. 

She already knew.  _Oh boy did she._

Betty let out a blissful sigh then, feeling her stomach tighten and drop like it always did whenever she thought about him. 

In less than 24 hours it would officially be Valentine’s Day which meant that Jughead would be back in Riverdale with her and that they would have an entire weekend ahead of them to do whatever they wanted. 

_Going to bed late and sleeping in the next morning ... exchanging soft words, deep kisses and snuggles whenever they could ... sneaking out at midnight for burgers and milkshakes at Pops ... making homemade pancakes together in the middle of the afternoon after taking a nap ...catching a double feature a the Bijou ... and sex. Lots and lots of sex._

She couldn’t help but smile at the thought, her lips stretching wide at the corners while she imagined all the possibilities until she felt something grab her hand. 

“Uh, hello earth to B, you still with me?” 

Betty tumbled out her thoughts at once, givingher head a good shake before the busy interior of Pops came back into focus along with the view of her best friend; Veronica sitting across from her. 

She cleared her throat quickly and cast an apologetic glance her way, discerning from the look on her friends face that she hadn’t been paying attention to anything that had been said.

“I - sorry, V ... I was just -“ 

“- Thinking about your beau?” Veronica offered with a knowing smile, “I figured as much.” 

Betty dipped her head when she felt her cheeks warm, but didn’t say anything. Too embarrassed to even speak. She’d forgotten how perceptive her raven haired friend could be. 

“That obvious, huh?” 

“Sadly yes, who would’ve thought that after almost four years you’d still be completely obsessed with your handsome, brooding boyfriend.” 

Betty giggled softly, blushing even more. Perhaps “obsessed” was too strong a word, but she couldn’t deny that Veronica was right to some degree. Her feelings towards Jughead hadn’t diminished in slightest since they had started dating. 

If anything they had only intensified. 

“So do you two lovebirds have anything special planned for tomorrow night?” Veronica asked, grinning wide with excitement like she always did. 

Betty gave her shoulder a shrug, smiling herself as she finished off the last of her vanilla milkshake. “Nothing much, just the usual.” 

“The usual meaning another movie night at home with takeaway pizza?” 

“Mhmm hmm, precisely.” 

The unimpressed look that settled on Veronica’s face and the short, yet frustrated groan that spilt from her mouth was enough to make Betty roll her eyes and chuckle. It was the same thing every year. For some hilarious reason her best friend just couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that to some, Valentine’s Day wasn’t all about grand gestures or fancy, overpriced dinners. 

“I don’t know why you get so annoyed, V. Jughead and I literally do the same thing every single year.” Betty pointed out as they got up to leave. 

“Exactly!” Veronica practically yelled, “Look I love you and Jughead together. You’re very cute. Super adorable. Couple goals and all that, but come on! Wouldn’t it be amazing if Riverdale’s very own Holden Caulfield swept you off your feet for once and took you to a nice restaurant somewhere in the city?” 

Betty considered the point for a brief moment while they exited the diner together, the feel of the cool wind on her face and the gentle tinkle of the bell above her head only magnified by the silence. 

It’s not that she was against her boyfriend taking her on a special date or didn’t like the idea of getting surprised with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, but at the same time she liked the way they spent Valentines Day together. 

It was personal. Intimate. Their own little tradition. That’s what they liked to call it and she wouldn’t trade it for all the fancy dinner dates in the world. 

“I suppose so,” Betty said, “But in Jughead’s defence, V he has taken me on dates to nice restaurants before, it’s just - I don’t know, Valentine’s Day is ... it’s different for us.” 

“Fair enough, B,” Veronica stopped them both then, placing her hands on Betty’s shoulders, “But you know, change can also be good, keeps things interesting and spontaneous.” 

Betty smirked at that, mostly because it was the most Veronica-esque thing she’d ever heard. 

“That’s a good point, actually. Maybe this year we’ll watch rom-com’s instead of serial killer documentaries ... You know, baby steps.” 

When she burst out into fits of laughter a second later, an unamused Veronica was about to chastise her obvious teasing when Betty felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She smiled wide enough to hurt her cheeks when she pulled it out and saw Jughead’s name displayed on the screen in big letters. 

“And speaking of Mr Caulfield,” A crooked smile formed on Veronica’s lips when she caught sight of the phone as well, “I guess that’s my cue. I’ll see you, tomorrow, B.” She said, wiggling her fingers as if to say “toodle loo” or goodbye. 

Betty waved back as she watched her friend walk off, warmth and a light-as-air feeling blooming deep in her chest when she glanced at the screen and saw his name once again. 

Still grinning, she bit down on her lower lip and answered the call, lifting the phone up to her ear. 

“Hey Juggie.” 

His response was delayed, but only by a few seconds. 

“Hi Betts.”

The smile on her lips faltered and then vanished altogether when his soft and slightly cracked voice trickled through the phone and reached her ears. Betty swallowed hard. She knew that tone. All too well. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked quietly, “Is everything alright?” 

To her surprise, Jughead let out a airy laugh. One that made it sound like he was both impressed and slightly disheartened. 

“Nothing slips by you, does it?” He said almost fondly, breathing out a heavy sigh not even a second later before he continued, “I’m sorry, but ...” He paused, long enough for her to hear him swallow, “I’m really sorry, baby but I ... I won’t be able to come home for our Valentine’s Day weekend.” 

Betty stayed silent, processing the words until they finally clicked and made sense. 

“Oh,” She exhaled softly, feeling her heart squeeze and slow drastically at the same time, “Um, why ... why not?” 

“Mr DuPint slapped us with a last minute writing assignment and unfortunately it’s due first thing on Monday,” Jughead explained, sounding as miserable as her, but also pretty ticked off, “To be honest, I would come home and work on it there just so I could see you, but -“ 

“- You’ll be too distracted?” 

He sighed again and she could clearly picture the anguished look that was definitely on his face right now. 

“It wouldn’t be fair to you, Betts. You deserve to have my full attention when we see each other. Especially over Valentine’s Day.” 

He had a point. 

Ever since his transfer from Riverdale High to Stonewall Prep at the beginning of their Senior Year, he’d made an extraordinary effort to try and spend every possible moment he could with her. Giving her the full focus of his attention almost every time. 

It was a silent promise. That if they only had a little more than 48 hours to spend together then they would make those hours count. 

Truthfully though, she wouldn’t mind it if he did come home. Even if he spent the majority of his time working, just being around him again would bring her a sense of introspective ease that seemed to go missing from her life whenever he left. 

“Betts, y-you still there?” 

His voice pulled Betty back to the present then, her heart clenching with guilt when she heard how scared he sounded by her lack of response. 

“It’s okay,” She said softly, feeling empathetic towards him and the predicament he was in, “I understand, Juggie. Sometimes these things just happen ... It’s not your fault. Not at all.” 

“Are you sure?” 

She nodded even though he couldn’t see it. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s not like you planned for this to happen.” 

“I know, but still.” He mumbled, decidedly dejected. 

“But nothing, Jug. You would be just as understanding if the situation was reserved. So don’t beat yourself up. It’s not the end of the world.”

She meant that. She really did. A big part of what made their relationship so great was how supportive and understanding they were and even now, despite the situation, it hardly made sense to suddenly act of character. There was no point in being mad. This wasn’t his doing. He was a victim in all of this. Same as her. 

A soft sigh came through the phones speaker then, one encompassing a sense of sadness, but also pure relief. 

“I swear Betts, I’m going to make this up to you big time when I come home next weekend. I promise I will.” 

Despite how down she felt, Betty couldn’t stop herself from smiling broadly at that, the newly formed weight on her heart alleviated just a bit by the strength of his word and the knowledge that he would keep it. 

“I know,” She murmured, “I know you will.” 

Betty headed home as soon as they said goodnight and the call ended. She took a long, hot shower, slipping on the “S” t-shirt Jughead had given to her the last time he’d come home to visit afterwards, before climbing under the covers of their bed and settling in for the night. 

She tried not to think about the conversation. Did her best to suppress the disappointment slowly building inside her. She inhaled deeply through her nose and closed her eyes. 

It’s not the end of the world, she reminded herself,  Its just the first Valentine’s Day you’ll celebrate ... later than usual. 

She understood. She was fine with it. 

But that didn’t stop a tear or two from rolling down her cheeks and soaking into her pillow as she gradually fell asleep. 

~~~

The next day at school, Veronica took the news about as well as Betty predicted she would. 

So in short, she was furious. 

First at Jughead - until Betty had explained that his hands were basically tied so there was nothing he could do - and then at the real culprits; 

Stonewall Prep and Mr DuPont. 

“You see, I told you he’d be miserable at that bloated excuse of a school. I mean, what kind of sadistic person gives out some random last minute assignment over Valentine’s Day ... It isn’t fair!” She fumed as they sat down in the cafeteria together for lunch. 

“Yeah,” Betty agreed, “You’re right. It isn’t fair, but -“ 

“- You’re damn right it isn’t, B! Not only that, it’s just downright despicable! I swear if I was a student at that school I’d rip that Mr DuPont a new one!” 

Betty let out a sigh and picked at the food in front of her, half listening to Veronica as she continued to voice exactly how she felt about her best friends romantic plans being ruined. 

As endearing as it was, what Betty actually wanted right now was to drop the subject and forget about it altogether. Not that it would be possible for her to even do that since the entire school seemed abnormally invested in celebrating Valentines Day this year. 

Everywhere she looked she was confronted with yet another reminder of what today was. 

Whether it was roses, hearts in general or loved up couples being nauseatingly cute didn’t matter. Just seeing the colour red was enough to leave a bad taste in her mouth now. 

It also made her feel notably upset, though she did her utmost to hide it. 

“You know what, you should come over to my place tonight!” 

_Wait ... Huh?_

Betty blinked with surprise, certain she had imagined the words that had just come out of Veronica’s mouth, until she saw the look on her friends face and realised how serious she was being. 

“What?” Betty said, her eyebrows creasing together, both stunned and confused by the offer, “Oh god no, V ... That’s ... that won’t be necessary. Besides don’t you and Archie already have plans?” 

“We do,” Veronica said, waving her hand around nonchalantly, “But I think he’ll agree with me on this. There’s no way we’re letting you spend the most romantic day of the year alone.” 

As if on cue, a smirking Archie appeared out of no where then, sneaking up on his girlfriend and poking her playfully in the ribs. 

Betty could only look at them for maybe a second or two before she cast her eyes back down to her macaroni and ate some. 

On any other day she would’ve been fine. 

Normally she had nothing against her friends and their adorable displays of PDA, but when she heard Veronica laugh and saw Archie hug her from behind, pressing kiss after kiss on her cheek, her heart had clenched, reminding her that she was missing the only person who could make her feel as happy as they were right now. 

Still she smiled and said a standard “Hey Arch” to the red head when he sat down and joined them, hoping that the mild hurt and touch of jealousy she felt now wasn’t obvious to either of her friends. 

Desperate for a distraction, Betty quickly glanced at the empty space beside her, thinking -  no \- wishing that it was filled with a certain someone who loved flannel and always wore a crown shaped beanie no matter the season. 

Veronica was right.  It wasn’t fair. 

When she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she reached for it, her mouth twitching at the corners when she saw the text he’d sent her. 

_J: Happy Valentine’s Day, Betts. I love you so much ... I promise I’ll call later._

She stared at the words for a moment, trying to imagine what they would sound like if he had said them to her in person. 

Afterwards, she typed back her reply. 

_B: Happy Valentine’s Day to you as well, Juggie. I love you ... I wish you were here. Xx_

~~~ 

That evening, Betty found herself standing outside The Pembrooke ten minutes earlier than she was supposed to be. 

She liked to be early though. It was in her nature, but tonight being punctual was the last thing on her. Instead, hesitation and doubt bubbled away inside her. 

She loved her friends. She really did and she was under no illusions of how lucky she was to have them in her life, but the idea of being a third wheel - tonight of all nights - was starting to sound way too awkward. 

A big part of her had hoped that when Veronica had proposed the idea of the three of them spending Valentine’s Day together, that Archie would’ve found a reason to object. 

She should have known that he wasn’t capable of being that mean. 

Of course, she could’ve politely rejected the offer, in favour of locking herself away in her bedroom with a plethora of snacks and a laptop to binge Netflix on. 

Admittedly, she still wanted to do that. 

She probably would’ve, if she hadn’t came to the conclusion that being alone would only make the longing she felt for her boyfriend even more intense than it already was. 

_No._ A night out surrounded by her friends sounded much better by comparison. 

_Besides maybe it wouldn’t be that bad._

_Maybe they would try to be more ... retrained around each other for her sake._

Betty stopped herself, remembering that unlike her and Jughead, subtlety didn’t exist in Archie and Veronica’s vocabulary. 

She sighed heavily. 

It was going to be a long night. 

With that in mind and no other reason to delay, she pushed herself forward towards the building, hoping she wouldn’t regret this later. 

~

The Lodges apartment was unusually dark and silent when Betty opened the front door. She frowned. 

It wasn’t like Veronica to be so ... quiet. 

She toed off her shoes like she was expected to (thanks to a rule her friends mom had) and stepped inside slowly. 

“V ... Arch ... You guys here?” Betty called out, only to be met with a deafening silence in return. 

She closed the door behind her and dropped her overnight bag on the floor, heading deeper into the apartment, only coming to a stop when she reached the living room. Everything had already been set up for the movie night. Blankets had been laid out. Bowls of snacks were on the table. Even the pizza had been ordered and delivered. 

So where the heck were her friends?

She wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously and ran her eyes over the dimly lit space again for any further sign of them. She swallowed loudly when she found none, feeling more confused and sufficiently creeped the longer she stood there alone. 

This was their idea. After lunch earlier that day, they had hounded her non-stop about it, basically bending her arm backwards to get her to come tonight, so why weren’t they here now? 

“Guys?” Betty bit down on her lower lip when she didn’t hear anything, letting her mind go to the worst possible scenario she could think of. 

Slightly panicked now, she was about to pull out her phone and call Veronica when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. 

With her heart pounding against her rib cage, Betty moved, spinning around so quickly that she almost fell over. She expected to see a sniggering Archie with his shock of red hair standing next to a very amused looking Veronica with her necklace of pearls. 

Not her beloved boyfriend, with his thick, yet fluffy stands of hair free from the constraints of his beanie and a single red rose in his hands. 

“Surprise,” He said with a crooked grin, “Happy Valentines Day, Betts.” 

Whether out of shock or pure disbelief, Betty stayed silent and rooted to the spot. 

_ This can’t be real ... it has to be a dream ...  It has to be. _ She thought, fighting the sudden urge she had to pinch herself and find out. 

Instead, she stepped towards him, slowly and cautiously at first until he moved as well, meeting her in the middle. 

Jughead must’ve seen and perhaps sensed how overwhelmed she was, because his eyes softened when he raised a hand up to her face, cupping it gently in his palm.

“Hey.” He murmured, drawing his thumb over the apple of her cheek. 

Keeping eye contact with him the entire time, Betty wordlessly placed a shaky hand on top of his, breathing out a sigh of relief when he didn’t disappear like she feared he would. 

_This was real ... she wasn’t dreaming ... he was here ... he was actually here!_

Her mouth titled up at the corners, smiling wide with uninterrupted happiness as she surged forward and wrapped herself around him in a massive hug. 

He chuckled warmly against the shell of her ear, his own arms snaking around her, squeezing tightly. 

It took Betty a moment to process everything and figure out exactly how it made her feel. It was a lot. A plethora of emotions, all of them ranging from excitement to shock to the sheer, fiery need growing rapidly inside her. 

Without warning she pulled back from the hug and quickly lean in again, pressing her mouth firmly to his. 

It was meant to be quick. 

A simple kiss to showcase how elated she was to see him, but with the two of them together and alone like this, it was perhaps a bit too ambitious to think that it would be. 

Like so many others before this one, the kiss turned, morphing into something more intense and hungry than it had been a second ago. Betty held onto Jughead almost desperately, letting out a moan when he pried her lips open with his own and delved his tongue deep into her mouth. Heat swelled low in her abdomen, flooding her senses with fire, allowing her instincts to gradually take over. 

Any questions or thoughts she’d had before. Any answers she had wanted to know became more and more irrelevant with every curl and sweep of his tongue against hers. 

Fueled with a sudden desire to feel his warm, bare skin beneath the tips of her fingers, Betty slipped her hands under the sweatshirt he had on and slowly skimmed them over his torso, feeling his muscles twitch under her touch. She moved one hand further down then and smoothed it over the obvious bulge in his jeans, grinning when his jaw went slack. 

“Jesus, Betts.” Jughead muttered, hissing with pleasure when she rubbed her palm over his tightly restrained dick with a little more pressure. 

He let out a long groan and quickly moved his hands up to the base of her skull, his fingers sinking into her skin as he tilted her head back and settled his mouth over hers again in a deep and lusty kiss. He sucked on her lower lip, teasing her with a barely there kiss, before he lowered his mouth down to her neck and latched onto her pulse point. 

Betty gasped when his hot breath tickled her skin, his lips sucking with intent while his teeth nibbled lightly. She whimpered into the side or his neck, wrapping her arms around him when her knees almost gave way. Pressing herself closer. Wanting to feel every inch of him. 

It was at that point when a part of her briefly considered the idea of stopping. 

She hadn’t seen him for almost a week and, so far, they’d barely said a word to each other tonight. 

In fact, she hadn’t said a thing to him at all. 

But when he tugged at the hem of her sweater and pulled it off a second later, reaching down to unbutton her jeans next and shimmy them off her hips, she decided that talking could wait a while longer. 

Betty yelped with surprise when Jughead slid his hands around the backs of her now bare thighs and hoisted her up, tangling her legs around his waist quickly. She moaned andcrashed her lips to his fervently, combing her fingers through his soft black curls as he carried her off towards the nearest couch. 

Her heart was already pounding in her ears by the time he laid her down on the cushioned surface. Breathing heavily, she watched with pure anticipation as Jughead stood back and striped off the hoodie, t-shirt and jeans he was wearing. She was overwhelmed and dizzy with desire by the time he leaned down and covered her body with his. 

“You’re so beautiful, Betts.” He murmured, kissing the hinge of her jaw first followed by the tip of her nose. 

She met and held his gaze when he lifted his head again, swallowing around the dry lump in her throat when his eyes darkened, the usually blue irises drenched black with need and palpable tension now.

God, she loved it when he looked at her like that. Relishing in how it made her feel. 

_Confident ... Beautiful ... Desired ... Respected ... Loved._

To this day, no one else could make her feel anything remotely close to that. 

Only him. 

With a smile, Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another slow, yet bruising kiss, arching her back so he could reach behind her and unclip her bra. 

“God, I missed you,” Jughead mumbled breathlessly in between kisses, pulling the lacy garment off her body and tossing it aside, , “So fucking much.” 

“I missed you too, Juggie,” Betty whispered, “So .... so much.” 

She let out a quiet whimper when he trailed his mouth down the length of her chest, kissing the soft underside of her breasts and brushing his lips over her already peaked nipples. When he skimmed a hand down over the expanse of her stomach and dipped his fingers into her panties, the remaining air in her throat and lungs hitched, evaporating in an instant. 

“Oh - oh my god ... J-Jug ...”

The one corner of his mouth lifted up into a self satisfied smirk against the hallow of her neck when she squirmed beneath him and threw her head back, moaning out incoherent words as he ran his fingers through her wet folds, spreading her slickness, rubbing tight circles against her clit with just the right amount of pressure to set her off. 

It didn’t take much, just a few heated words breathed out against her ear, along with the constant curl and sweet press of his skilled fingers inside her, before she was gasping in ecstasy, her nails digging into his back while she quivered around his digits. 

Jughead was already staring at her when Betty opened her eyes again, watching her while she tried to regain control of her senses. She felt her cheeks warm when he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. 

“Always so bashful.” He chuckled teasingly, kissing her so she could taste herself as well. 

He knew that she liked it. That it ignited something inside her. Twisting the knots in her stomach, uncapping that intense longing she always had for him after being separated for any length of time. 

She deepened the action without hesitation, molding her lips to his in an intoxicating and searing kiss, clutching at the plains of his back, shivering with delight at sensation of his hard, bare chest pressed firmly against her sensitive breasts. 

“Please ... I-I want you, Juggie.” Betty practically begged, barely biting back a loud moan when Jughead rocked his hips into hers, letting her know how aroused he truly was and that it was all because of her. 

“God, I want you too ... so badly, Betts.” He confessed, pressing a hard, wet, heated kiss to her mouth. Groaning into it, when she pushed her hips up to meet his as well. 

They both worked quickly after that, pulling off the last items of clothing they had on before Jughead reached down and grabbed the condom he had in his wallet. 

With a flirty smile plastered on her lips, Betty took it from him and tore it open without even being asked, already knowing that he found it incredibly sexy when she did it. He mouthed the hallow of her neck while she rolled the condom over his cock, his tongue peaking out to taste the natural sweetness on her skin. 

He was hot and heavy and smooth as she stroked him a couple of times with her hand, reveling in the soft, yet tortured moan that tricked from his throat. 

“Take me, Juggie,” Betty whispered against the shell of his ear, draping her over his shoulders, “I’m yours.” 

“Always,” Jughead whispered back in promise, “I’ll always be yours too, Betts.” 

He lifted his head then and captured her lips soundly, lining himself up with her entrance before he slowly pushed himself inside her. 

The stretch felt incredible. 

_Everything_ did and, for a second, all Betty could do was focus on it. Likening it to the thrums of past moments that had been as equally intimate and sensual as this. 

They had learnt a rhythm by now, well practiced and entirely their own. Jughead’s thrusts were slow. Deep. Even. Easy for Betty to match and meet. Hot gusts of air mingling as their lips met over and over again in a series of devouring kisses. 

Out of nowhere, Jughead curled his hand around her thigh and hiked her leg over his hip, allowing him to slide in deeper. They both groaned at the feeling, melting into each other. 

“God, that ... that feels so good.” Jughead gasped out, eliciting a soft whine from Betty when he suddenly quicken his pace. 

“Juggie, please - don’t ... don’t stop.” She let out a deafening cry when he reached down between them and touched his fingers to her core. Bringing her even closer to release. 

“Let go, baby.” Jughead pleaded, his thrusts getting choppy and desperate, “Come for me.” 

He snapped his hips into hers, stroking her with intent until she fell finally apart, muffling her cries of pleasure against his shoulder as she clenched and pulled around him. Jughead wasn’t far behind, thrusting only twice more before he shuddered and jerked through his own release, her name coming out as a breathless sigh falling from his lips. 

With no strength left and breathing harshly, Jughead collapsed on top of her, satisfied and completely spent. Worn out herself, Betty held him close, running her fingers through the damp hair on the back of his head. 

She felt like she was in a haze. An ethereal haze that made her feel incredibly warm. Safe. Loved. She grinned and kissed his neck gently, feeling giddy and light as air. 

After a moment, she heard Jughead chuckle before he raised his head and looked at her, his eyes shining with mirth. When he pressed his lips to hers again, it was soft. Unhurried. Perfect. 

“Well,” He murmured, “That was one hell of a ‘Hello’, Betts.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh at the comment, melting into a giggling mess beneath him only seconds later. 

~~~

A short while later, Betty found herself sitting on the same couch as before. Fully clothed in her pajamas this time, surrounded by pillows and blankets. 

She traced her fingers over the new charm bracelet that adorned her wrist now, letting a massive grin spread across her lips. 

It was his gift to her. 

A simple, yet beautiful silver bracelet with three charms already on it. A crown. A diary and, finally, an infinity symbol. 

She didn’t have to think too hard about what each one meant or what they all symbolized when put together, but every time she did, a flutter of butterflies would fill and flap around in her stomach. 

It was crazy to think that just a few hours ago she was under the impression that she would be spending Valentines Day without her boyfriend. 

She never considered the possibility that he would surprise her like this. 

The fact that he had thought it all through. Planned everything perfectly and even gotten Archie and Veronica involved made it all the more special. 

It was honestly the last thing she had expected to happen which is why she loved it so much. 

She really believed, to her very core, that her evening would’ve been awkwardly spent trying to endure a movie night with her two friends who couldn’t keep their hands off each other for more than five minutes. 

Instead here she was, waiting for the one person she loved more than anything else in this world to finish warming up their pizzas so he could come back and join her. 

When Jughead appeared no less a minute or two later, pizzas in hand, she smiled, admiring the sight of him dressed in his pajamas as well with his hair all messy and sticking up in places. 

There was something so domestic about the scene and suddenly all she could think about was them doing exactly this, years from now in their own apartment. Just the two of them. Far away from Riverdale. 

She wanted that with him. All of it. 

More than anything. 

He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking about, because not even a beat later he placed the pizzas on the coffee table and leaned down, his fingers curling around the back of her neck as he pulled her to him, kissing her thoroughly, but with restraint. 

“Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” He asked curiously, raising his eyebrows at her, a teasing glint in his eyes. 

“I think you already know.” Betty pointed out, tugging on his arm until he fell down onto the couch. 

Jughead chuckled and quickly repositioned himself so that he was under the blankets and sitting beside her. Immediately pulling her into his lap and connecting their lips in a short, but sweet kiss. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Betty whispered softly, brushing the stray curls off his forehead as she spoke. A small part of her still doubting the authenticity of the moment. 

He caught her hand and slowly brought it down to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm. 

“I’m sorry for lying to you about this. I know that you’ve said time and time again that you don’t need big, fancy surprises on days like this, but I guess ... I wanted you to feel special this year,” He confessed, looking her right in the eyes, “You deserve that and so much more, Betty.” 

Betty felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, genuinely touched by at the thought and his display of pure sincerity. 

_I love him_ _,_ she thought with unwavering certainty _,_ _I love him so much._

The lie meant nothing, compared to what he had done for her tonight. 

Deciding that he needed to know that, she intertwined their fingers then and leaned forward, kissing him gently. 

“I don’t care that you lied, Juggie. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

“Then I’ll be sure to do it for you, over and over again.” He promised. 

Betty laughed quietly, liking the sound of that. Well aware that he wasn’t joking. 

“I have no doubt that you will,” She said simply, “That’s why I love you.” 

“And that’s why I love you too.” He murmured, cupping her cheek with his hand before his mouth found hers again. 

~

Betty had lost track of what time it was. 

They had talked for what had felt like hours while eating pizza, watched movies and made love again and then again. 

Now they were lying on the bed in the guest bedroom, hardly wearing any clothes beneath the warm duvet that covered them both. 

Jughead was shirtless and fast asleep beside her. Exhausted after the nights activities. She smiled and traced the line of his jaw with the tip of her finger, giggling softly when he stirred momentarily and snaked his other arm around her waist, pulling even closer to him. 

It was at that point when she caught sight of the grey, crown shaped beanie, sitting on the bedside table next to him. 

That was her gift to him. 

After she noticed that his old one was starting to look a little worn, the idea of knitting him a new one had practically formed on its own. 

When she had given it to him earlier though, she had apologized for not making it as thoughtful as his gift. 

He had silenced her with a passionate kiss, proceeding to undress her again so he could kiss his way down the length of her body and make her come again, using only his tongue and fingers this time ‘round. 

Despite the way it had started, she couldn’t deny how wonderfully this Valentines Day had turned out. 

It was completely unanticipated, yet still somehow the same. 

She would always be a simple girl who didn’t need anything big and fancy, but perhaps this was something they could do more regularly. 

Just to keep things fun and a little ... interesting. 

With that in mind, Betty sighed happily and kissed his chest, resting her head there, finally feeling tired enough to sleep. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Juggie.” She murmured, closing her eyes and drifting off to the sound of his strong, steady heartbeat. 

Knowing that it was beating for her and only her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what think, I’d love to hear from you and thanks for reading. Xx


End file.
